Insecticon Tension
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Insecticon Legacy. Finally, Wingclip and Burnmark have grown up and life gets complicated. Shockwave is forced to deal with Burnmark's dangerous temper and actions while Wingclip deals with her own emotions. After a mishap caused by Shockwave erupts, it's up to Hardshell and his bros to keep the whole family from tearing each other apart. Wingclip and Burnmark are my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Family Feud

Insecticon Tension

_**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! KINGSTRIKER THE INSANE VEHICON IS BACK! I know I said I wasn't going to do a third one, but this dramatic and crazy idea came into my mind so I had to make this a trilogy. But I swear this will be the last one. That and I would want this to end this way.**_

_**Antasma: I'M BACK KINGSTRIKER! SCREEEEEE!**_

_**Me: You better be on your best behavior again Antasma. Bat king or not this is MY STORY! **_

_**Antasma: Relax, vhat can go vrong? SKREEEEEEK!**_

_**Me: You should never say that. Next thing you know, Kirby is going to barge into these segments. Or worse...the Metarex leaders from Sonic X.**_

_**Demongo: Are thought you were a fan of evil.**_

_**Me: DEMONGO? FROM SAMURAI JACK? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?**_

_**Demongo: Teleportation...duh!**_

_**Me: Yeah, I guess that's makes since.**_

_**BURNMARK AND WINGCLIP ARE MY OCS! ALL CHAPTERS ARE FULLY WRITTEN AND WILL BE SUBMITTED ONCE OR TWICE A DAY!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Feud

_**13 Years after Insecticon Legacy...**_

Barely anything has changed in Tyger Pax, besides Bumblebee and Ser-ket's kids growing up. Burnmark and Wingclip were now 18 years old and still lived with their parents but they planned on moving with the other Predacons. Over the years, Breakaway has gotten used to living with his brother again while having to deal with the constant interfacing Bumblebee and Ser-ket would have. Shockwave ended up having to give Breakaway a pair of headphones upon realizing that the sparkmates interfaced every morning and night like it was a chore. Breakaway, Bumblebee and Ser-ket were also extremely competitive, willing to do anything to best the other whether it was racing, sparring, pranking or just plain rough-housing. They were just simply born violent while Shockwave watched their crazy antics for entertainment. One morning, Bee was very tired after he and his mate's midnight scuffle that ended when Ser-ket got Bee in the sleeper hold. But as he finally woke, he felt someone licking his face. He onlined his optics to see Ser-ket purring and licking him.

"Ugh, Ser-ket stop that it tickles!" Bee chuckled pushing his mate off him. "Man I'm tired, what happened last night, I forgot!"

"We tussled for awhile before I beat you...LIKE EVERY TIME!" Ser-ket laughed.

"Oh, well that explains these claw marks and bite marks all over me!" Bee said rubbing a scratch.

"Hey, claws and fangs give me an advantage!" Ser-ket sighed while lying on her back.

"Since I can't remember everything, I want a rematch!" Bee snarled.

"Bumblebee please, ever since we met you've only won a few while I've won more than half." Ser-ket scoffed rolling her optics.

"True, but...you got to admit it's pretty fun!" Bee said.

"Yeah, it is. Especially if you're my opponent and not Breakaway. But I don't feel like a rematch right now. Sure, the kids stayed with the Predacons for the night and Shockwave and Breakaway went out to the bar for coffee, but I think we can do it later on." Ser-ket yawned turning her back to Bee.

Bumblebee was about to pout when he had an idea. He looked at Ser-ket's tail which was closer than her wings. A big smirk stretched nearly pass the mouthguard. But Ser-ket's Predacon instincts sensed what was about to happen.

"Touch my tail, and you're optics are gone." Ser-ket threatened.

Bumblebee jerked back at this threat. But then saw that he had a chance to pounce on Ser-ket and pin her. He took his chance and lunged at his mate but was met with a blue clawed fist to the face knocking him back across the berth. Ser-ket sat up and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, now you've unleashed the beast!" Ser-ket sneered before tackling Bee.

It was still a bit dark in there because the light was off and they didn't see how close to the edge they were and fell off the bed hitting the ground hard. Bumblebee slammed his head on the ground as Ser-ket pinned him to the ground and raised a fist.

"HOLD IT! I YIELD! I YIELD!" Bee yelled covering his face.

"I thought so! I'm going downstairs!" Ser-ket got off Bumblebee and walked out of the room.

Now Bumblebee was starting to bad about doing that. Ser-ket did look tired even though she woke him up. He followed Ser-ket downstairs.

"Ser-ket I'm sorry!" Bumblebee groaned.

"About jumping me? It's not the first time!" Ser-ket chuckled.

"But you look upset!"

"I'm not upset, just worried!"

"About what?"

"Our children. I mean, I know they're all grown up now and doing their own thing but...a lot has changed about them. Especially Burnmark." Ser-ket said going to the living room to sit and drink some warm energon.

"Yeah, I've noticed that to." Bee sighed sitting next to her.

As Burnmark grew, he became more grumpy and fiercely protective of his sister Wingclip. Several times, he and many other Predacons have beaten up normal mechs after they picked on Ser-ket. He was starting to act the way Hardshell used to act when Ironhide was training him. When he and his sister turned 18 earlier in the year, Burnmark began targeting Shockwave as someone to pick on or start a fight with for a hidden reason no one but Burmark knew at the time. Wingclip grew up to be a lot more kinder and smarter than Burnmark. She however was starting to have a few problems over romance. She developed a huge crush on Rampage but was worried about what he might say back.

"Just yesterday, Burnmark and Shockwave nearly got into a fight because Burnmark pushed Shockwave down the stairs." Ser-ket sighed.

"He must have gotten his anger from me of course. We need to watch him more. And what about our daughter and her love problem?" Bee asked.

"We need to tell her to just ask Rampage. I don't think it's a big deal. But first, let's talk to Shockwave about Burnmark."

"Yeah, that's a good idea...but...until he arrives..." Bumblebee smirked moving the cup down from Ser-ket mouth and to the table.

"Really, after you just got your aft beat twice?" Ser-ket smirked. "I thought you'd be in too much pain to interface."

"You know me, fight-hungry. Unless you're saying Predacons are not good at interfacing." Bee retracted his mouthguard and kissed Ser-ket.

Ser-ket extended her claws and licked her lips seeing that those neck cables looked good enough to chew on right now. But before the two could take action, Breakaway and Shockwave barged in.

"WE'RE BACK!" They sung.

"Scrap!" Bee and Ser-ket groaned.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Antasma: SCREEEEK! A love scene first?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Kenny: That's just...unexpected!**_

_**Me: No one asked for your input Kenny.**_

_**Bloodbath: Don't talk to my brother like that!**_

_**Me: HEY! I created you and I can take you out.**_

_**Bloodbath: *Pouts***_

_**Antasma and Demongo: *Laughs***_

_**Bloodbath and Kenny: Shut up.**_

_**Antasma and Demongo : OR WHAT?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sibling Talk

_**Demongo: OOH! Kingstriker can I collect their essence after this?**_

_**Me: NO!**_

_**Demongo: Why not? I love collecting essence.**_

_**Me: You'll be upsetting all the Insecticon, Bumblebee and Shockwave fans around the world. **_

_**Demongo: But-**_

_**Me: Do you want me to get Aku?**_

_**Demongo: AAAAAHHHHH! NO NO NEVERMIND! *Hides under bed***_

_**All OCs: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Sibling Talk

Breakaway and Shockwave sat on another couch while talking about their morning.

"I expected there to be more people there, but I was wrong. At least it was quiet." Breakaway said.

"As long as you didn't get drunk like last time." Bee chuckled.

"Oh come on, at least I didn't start a fight or anything like that!" Breakaway scoffed.

"Hey Breakaway can we have a few minutes alone with Shockwave. We need to have a talk." Ser-ket said.

"Sure, I'll be upstairs." Breakaway excused himself and left.

"Uh, what's to talk about, do I smell?" Shockwave asked.

"No, look Shockwave, we need to talk about the kids. Mainly Burnmark." Bee explained.

Shockwave's optic dimmed and his claws slowly curled into fists. This was going to be a long talk.

"What about him?" Shockwave's voice was deep and angry.

"He's been starting to get angrier and angrier towards you and some others several months ago after he turned 18. He always trying to start fights with you. Do you have anything against him?" Ser-ket asked.

"Yeah, the kid is always annoying me to no end. All these pranks, insults and shoving needs to stop. I know he's your son, and I can respect that, but I really just want to beat his blue and red aft. I don't understand why he targets me and never Breakaway or the Insecticons. Please don't tell me this is about what happened so long ago!" Shockwave face-palmed.

"No, I don't think it's that. It couldn't be, Burnmark knew you were sorry and he forgave you. He could be having bad dreams that involve you." Ser-ket thought.

"Yeah, mabye you're doing something to him in the dreams and he thinks you would do it in real life." Bee added.

"You mean what Whirl was trying to do to Wingclip?" Shockwave asked.

"No, something else, but I don't know what." Bee shook his head.

"Well until we figure it out, if he tries to fight me one more time, he's getting a beatdown." Shockwave warned.

Bumblebee stood up angrily.

"SHOCKWAVE DON'T YOU EVER LAY A CLAW ON HIM!" Bee yelled angrily nearly making Shockwave fall of the couch.

Shockwave stayed silent at that demand and looked at Ser-ket who was surprised at Bee's outburst.

"HE'S MY SON! AND I WILL DO THE PUNISHING AROUND HERE!" Bee continued.

Ser-ket got up and pulled Bumblebee away.

"Alright I'm sorry, I won't touch him!" Shockwave ducked in case Bee would pounce.

"Enough Bee, come on. We'll keep our optics on him." Ser-ket said.

Bumblebee gave him a warning glare before leaving upstairs where Breakaway had been secretly watching.

"Well that went well!" Breakaway sighed.

Far back in Kaon, the Insecticons Hardshell, Sharpshot and Kickback were preparing for their first job in Iacon. Barricade had recruited them as spies for the police force. Crime has increased years before and were taking a toll on the city and the police needed more muscle. Ironhide and Wheeljack had to be relocated to Iacon after crime had spread to Kaon and nearly destroyed it. Jazz and Sideways kept the Inseticons notified for when they were needed. During their time off, they often would visit Bumblebee and the family. But with their new job, Bumblebee had started to see less and less of them. Right now, the Insecticons were walking around talking about their job.

"Man, I can't believe we actually got this job! This is a fresh start for us!" Hardshell said.

"I know right? I just hope we can keep it for a long time, time!" Sharpshot said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Kickback scoffed.

"Hey guys we should visit Bumblebee. It's been awhile!" Hardshell said.

"Yeah we probably should, I've been hearing about their son acting strange lately." Kickback said.

"Burnmark has always been strange, strange." Sharpshot said.

"Bumblebee told me yesterday that he and Shockwave nearly got in a fight. I think it would be best if we go and stop this once and for all before someone ends up getting killed." Hardshell said.

Back in Tyger Pax, Whirl, Tailgate and Rewind were busy cleaning up the shop ready for another day of business. Wingclip and Burnmark eventually show up to say hi.

"Hey guys, how's the business?" Wingclip asked.

"Doing very well, I never thought I'd see so much money at once!" Whirl said. "How are things with you and Rampage?"

"Well, I still haven't told him how I feel!" Wingclip sighed.

"You should do it now while you can!" Burnmark reminded her.

"Yeah, he may feel bad that you haven't said anything!" Whirl agreed.

"I'll think about it and mabye tell him later." Wingclip said.

As the two walked back to the warehouse, the two siblings chat.

"Burnmark seriously, why do you pick on Shockwave so much?" The gold, red and green Predacon asked.

"Because it's fun! I like to see him get angry!" The blue and red mech chuckled.

"But it's not just that, you seem to start fights with anybody. You act like the whole world is mad at you!"

"That's not true. I like fighting okay? It's my favorite thing to do. It makes me feel good! And Shockwave is just an easy target because I know he won't do anything back. I see how he resists."

Wingclip could tell that Burnmark wasn't telling the complete truth. There was something he was hiding...and she was going to find out what. She didn't think it was because of what Shockwave did so long ago, it was something...more disturbing. Upon arriving at the house, Ser-ket and a cooled-off Bumblebee greeted them.

"Hey guys how was it?" Ser-ket asked.

"Great! We both had a good time!" Wingclip smiled.

"Yeah, they really know how to have fun." Burnmark added.

Burnmark took a quick glance at Shockwave sitting on a chair and growled making Shockwave growl himself. Ser-ket, Bumblebee and Wingclip quickly chatted about something else.

"Well Wingclip, did you tell him yet?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, not yet, but I plan to do so soon!" Wingclip assured.

"I bet he's going to be excited as heck!" Burmark smirked.

"Oh stop!" Wingclip laughed and punched Burnmark in the arm.

The two went back to their rooms for awhile and the sparkmates stayed downstairs to talk while Shockwave grumbled back to his own room.

"Hey, where did Breakaway go?" Shockwave asked quickly.

"That's a good question." Bee nodded.

Suddenly Bee and Ser-ket are quickly tackled from behind the couch by Breakaway and they fall to the floor.

"Take that!" Breakaway laughed.

"Oh you're dead!" Bee snarled and the two chased Breakaway outside.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: Those crazy kids!**_

_**Bumblebee and Breakaway: WE'RE NOT KIDS!**_

_**Antasma and Demongo: And we're not good guys!**_

_**Me: True.**_

_**Kenny: You can change.**_

_**Antasma: Fuck that!**_

_**Demongo: Demons don't do nice.**_

_**Bloodbath: Assholes.**_


	3. Chapter 3: More Time

_**Hardshell: Why am I just being pushed out the plots now?**_

_**Me: You're just not needed much.**_

_**Kenny: Kinda like Demongo since he was only in one episode.**_

_**Demongo: Don't remind me.**_

_**Antasma: HAH! HE WAS ONLY IN ONE EPISODE!**_

_**Demongo: YOU WERE ONLY IN ONE GAME!**_

_**Antasma: SO? I DIDN'T GET BEAT BY SAMURAI JACK!**_

_**Demongo: I DIDN'T GET BEAT BY MARIO AND LUIGI!**_

_**Kenny and Bloodbath: FIGHT!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: More Time

That night, Wingclip decided now would be a good time to tell Rampage how she felt. She had been thinking all day about the past times Rampage would play with her and Burnmark. He was always happy when they were around but would be sad when they had to leave. They were really the only people who made him smile under that mouthguard. She left her room determined to get the job done. Though it was late and Burmark, Shockwave, Bumblebee and Ser-ket were asleep. But Breakaway was nowhere to be seen. Wingclip shook of the thought and crept her way outside the warehouse. It was a little cold and windy.

"Ugh, mabye I should've waited until morning." Wingclip thought.

"Where are you going?" Came a voice.

Like Ser-ket, Wingclip's predacon instincts made her turn around with her golden claws and fangs extended. But she felt better when she saw Breakaway standing there like he was about to get pounced on.

"Oh, Breakaway you scared me." Wingclip chuckled.

"Sorry, but why are you out so late? If you're looking for the Insecticons, they're not coming till tomorrow." Breakaway said.

"It's not that, I was finally going to tell Rampage how I feel!" Wingclip said.

"Good for you, it's about time!" Breakaway chuckled.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Flying, the usual. Need some company?"

"Sure, thank you."

The pair walked towards Predacon territory, most of them were asleep. As they continued to walk, Breakaway brought up something from a long time ago.

"You know Wingclip, I remember Shockwave, Ser-ket and Bumblebee joking about a few people you'd also be interested in."

"Really who?" Wingclip asked stopping to listen.

"Well, I know this sounds crazy, but...they thought you and I would be a possibility." Breakaway said.

Wingclip's optics widened. Breakaway? Her uncle?

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...but I'm your uncle."

Wingclip and Breakaway shared embarrassed looks before moving on.

"Who else?" Wingclip said.

"Hardshell."

"What? An Insecticon? Hardshell is tough, cute and clever...but an Insecticon is just not my type."

"Heh, just don't let him hear that!"

Finally they arrived at the caves where the Predacons lived. Inside, Rampage and Razorclaw were there talking.

"Hey Rampage look, it's Wingclip!" Razorclaw teased.

"Shut up Razorclaw I see that!" Rampage sneered wanting him to leave now.

"Go for it and make sure you don't blow it!" Razorclaw said walking away.

"Ugh, hey guys!" Rampage said.

"Hey Rampage, look I'm going to leave you two alone!" Breakaway said transforming and flying away.

Wingclip and Rampage look back at each other knowing this is the moment they have both been waiting for. Rampage was eager for Wingclip to say it.

"Rampage...hi..." Wingclip said.

"Hello Wingclip...how was your day..." Rampage said.

"Very good."

"Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yes, look...it's been awhile now and I thought mabye I should just come out and say it. Oh, I'm a little embarrassed."

"It's okay Wingclip, we're alone now. Whatever you need to tell me, just say it." Rampage comforted her by placing a clawed hand on Wingclip's shoulder.

Wingclip's cheeks blushed and her tail bounced around on the ground. Rampage was just a few inches taller than her and he was very durable. But underneath all that armor he had a soft spark. Rampage could tell Wingclip look too nervous to speak since her green wings drooped.

"You know what, let's talk in my personal room in the caves huh?" Rampage escorted her deeper into the caves.

It was very dark, but the Predacons still awake had a little fire set up for light. Wingclip was used to the lights in the warehouse, not fire. Once they approached Rampage's room, they sat down on the berth formed from the cave.

"Better?" Rampage asked.

"Better, now Rampage, we've known each other since I was a sparkling right?"

"Right."

"Well, I think it's about time I tell you that...I've had feelings for you." Wingclip said looking up at Rampage.

Rampage's optics got bigger and he was excited.

"Really? That's great because...I've been feeling the same way." Rampage began to blush.

"For real?"

"Yeah!"

Rampage rarely showed his mouth due to the number of scars and missing sharp teeth his mouth had from fights. But Wingclip didn't care, she just watched as Rampage's mouthguard slid down to expose his mouth. He smiled. Instead of saying anything, Rampage grabbed Wingclip into a kiss. Their claws dug into each other's backs making lines. Rampage began to nibble on Wingclip's neck cables and Wingclip licked his face. They were so glad to be alone.

"I love you Rampage!"

"I love you too Wingclip!"

Wingclip decided to stay the rest of the night with Rampage hoping Breakaway wouldn't come back for her. The next morning, Burnmark awoke to hear nothing from her sister's room. He began to get worried.

"Wingclip? Where are you?" Burnmark asked looking up and down the hallways.

He was too busy in thought to notice that he was heading straight for Shockwave and bumped into him. The two look at each other and growl.

"Watch where you're walking!" Burnmark snarled.

"You as well!" Shockwave shot back.

Burnmark walked past Shockwave shoving him a bit but Shockwave just groaned and walked away from him. Shockwave couldn't hate Burnmark since he was pretty much their other uncle like Breakaway, but it didn't mean he couldn't beat the little slagger until his spark nearly goes out. Shockwave decided to head over to Whirl's shop that used to be his lab. Tailgate and Rewind were already on their break while Whirl was working on a Predacon's broken wing.

"Man, these Predacons always getting into fights. Kinda like me!" Whirl said rather proudly.

Shockwave arrived impressed with how well Whirl kept the place.

"Hey Whirl, what's up?"

"Oh hey Shockwave, I'm just fixing this wing. If you see a Predacon missing a wing, this is his."

"I'll keep that in mind. I just need to get away from the house, that Burnmark is really asking for it." Shockwave clenched a fist.

"Shockwave, if you beat up Burnmark...pretty much everyone else will beat you up...including the Predacons. You may have gotten lucky that one time, but things can change." Whirl explained.

"Yeah you're right. But seriously...can he pick a fight with someone else?" Shockwave groaned.

"You know, you should hire someone to teach him a lesson. Then you won't get in trouble. Of course then the person you hired will come after you...unless you gave them a large payment." Whirl suggested.

"I can't do that! That's going too far!" Shockwave said.

"But you refuse to do anything about it. Do Bee and Ser-ket even listen?"

"Yeah, and they punish him...but he keeps doing it."

"FIGHT HIM!" Whirl suddenly slammed his pincer claws on the table in front of him. "Do you want me to beat him up?"

"No."

"Then stand up for yourself and smack him around."

"Well, I'd have to avoid the others. Bumblebee is spying on me in case I get anywhere near Burnmark."

"Do you know how many times I had to avoid people just to get back at you when we were rivals. I'd say it's worth whatever the consequence is...I would've gotten revenge the first day."

Shockwave backed up a bit. Whirl had a point...despite risking getting killed by Ser-ket and Bumblebee. Mabye even Breakaway, that seeker was bigger and stronger than him. And then there was Wingclip, what would she think? She may never speak to Shockwave again. Speaking of Wingclip, where was she?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Me: SUSPENSE!**_

_**Antasma: The best thing ever.**_

_**Me: I thought being bat king was the best thing ever.**_

_**Antasma: It is...but I'm a suspenseful bat king.**_

_**Me: ?**_

_**Demongo: OH SHUT UP!**_

_**Kenny, Bloodbath, Sonny, Trips, Trapper and Blueshot: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Risky Business

**_Me: OOH! Shockwave has a problem._**

**_Antasma: Pfft, I vould've beaten the crap out of that mech a long time ago!_**

**_Me: Uh...Antasma..._**

**_Burnmark: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!_**

**_Antasma: YOU HEARD ME! VANNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT? PUT'EM UP!_**

**_Demongo: AND THE GLOVES ARE OFF! Antasma take off your gloves._**

**_Antasma: What? no!_**

**_Me: The whole glove concept for a lot of characters is something I'll never understand._**

* * *

Chapter 4: Risky Business

"GOT YA!"

Kickback had captured another troublemaker and he and his brothers were ready to deliver a pummeling to the mech for having Barricade and Sideways chase him all around town nearly twice. The mech struggled against Kickback's grip.

"GET OFF ME INSECT!" The mech snarled.

"Insect? What a weak name. But let's show you what us "Insects" can really do." Hardshell said as they cracked their knuckles in unison.

The mech gulped before being quickly beaten while Barricade and Sideways arrived tired.

"Thanks again for the catch boys!" Barricade said.

"No problem, just doing our job!" Hardshell waved him off.

Just then, Jazz, Mirage and Sideswipe race by speeding as usual, Barricade rolled his optics.

"Ugh, speeding like always." Barricade shook his head.

"They pretty much know these streets by heart." Sideways said.

"Yeah I know, I don't even think I could catch them if I tried."

"Well, I guess our work here is done, should we head on out, out?" Sharpshot asked.

"Yeah, we should. Come on!" Hardshell said transforming and flying away.

Little did they know, Shockwave had escaped Bumblebee's sight and entered the city hiding around in case the Insecticons saw him. He decided it wouldn't be best if he was the one who hurt Burnmark even though he really wanted to. He remembered when Ser-ket got her friends to beat him up and tear off his arm...so he copied her. He knew Warpath wouldn't help since he was friends with Bumblebee. But mabye Brawl and his brothers would help. Shockwave actually knew them since they were all younglings but they began to hate Shockwave after he turned into a criminal. But with his criminal records erased, the Combaticons eventually became his friends again. He found them standing around in an alley drinking some oil.

"Shockwave? What are you doing around here?" Onslaught asked.

"Well, I know this is going to sound crazy, but...I need a certain favor from you guys." Shockwave said tapping his claws together.

"What kind of favor?" Swindle spoke up somewhat interested.

"You know Bumblebee and Ser-ket's son Burnmark?" Shockwave asked.

"Yeah, what about him? Is he in trouble?" Brawl asked.

"Well...I wanted you five to rough him up a little. That kid does nothing but torment me to no end. And he won't talk to anybody about why he does it. I'd beat him but if I get caught then Ser-ket will kill me. I can't take his antics anymore, once he realizes how I feel, he'll stop." Shockwave explained the plan.

"Dude, won't we end up getting killed? Because if we were to do this, and get caught, you'd better hope we don't survive." Blast Off threatened.

"Yeah Shockwave, you're talking about the son of a Predacon...A PREDACON!" Vortex said.

"I know, look, how much is this gonna cost?" Shockwave asked.

"For beating up Burnmak? How about 100 credits each?" Onslaught said.

"No problem! After 13 years, Whirl sure does get payed, he's like almost rich." Shockwave said.

"When do you want us to do it?" Brawl asked.

"Tonight...try to get him away from the warehouse. Look if you get caught...I'll handle what comes after." Shockwave promised.

"Okay...we'll do it." Onslaught shook Shockwave's hand.

As Shockwave left, he mentally slammed himself on the head. What the hell did he just do? The Combaticons used to be deadly street brawlers and thieves. And he just placed Burnmark right in the middle. Speaking of Burnmark, he had went out to find Wingclip. He arrived near the caves and looked around.

"Wingclip where are you? Wingclip!" Burnmark called out.

Finally he saw his sister coming out of the caves saying bye to Rampage and they both gave each other a quick kiss before separating. Burnmark's optics widened.

"Wingclip, I see you finally did it!" Burnmark smiled.

"Yeah, we had very...pleasant night." Wingclip chuckled.

Burnmark knew exactly what she meant and his optics widened more.

"You didn't..."

"I did..."

"WINGCLIP!"

"What's the big deal?" Wingclip nudged her brother.

"It was your first date." Burnmark grabbed his head.

"So? And if you tell mom or dad, I will rip your spark out and hold it in front of your optics." Wingclip snarled getting in her brother's face growling.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anybody." Burnmark whimpered.

Wingclip gave him a warning glare before changing the subject.

"Burnmark I don't think you're telling the truth about why you don't like Shockwave."

"Ugh, do you have to keep bringing this up?"

"I'm serious, you're hiding something. Look, the family has been worried about you all year. Don't keep secrets that hurt you. You need to talk with mom and dad."

"No, they don't need to know."

"Why don't you tell me? I'm your sister." Wingclip stopped Burnmark and grabbed his shoulders.

"I thought you would think it's stupid." Burnmark began to cry.

"Burnmark, nothing that is hurting you is stupid." Wingclip dug her claws deeper into her brother's shoulders.

"Can this be a secret just for now?" Burnmark asked.

"Until you find the spark to tell mom and dad. I'll keep it a secret." Wingclip promised.

"Well, after we turned 18...I've had these horrible nightmares. They always made my spark go cold. I'd feel sick and my processor would be in pain."

"What are they about?"

"Every single one of them involved...Shockwave betraying us. And doing...horrible things to us. The whole family faces his wrath. In my dreams, it turns out...he never lost his memory, instead he pretended for years to gain our trust. Eventually he would beat us, torture us, and bring in some of his old science friends to harm us. You and me were the main targets...they wouldn't stop. Mom and dad couldn't help us and the Insecticons were missing. Wingclip, I just believe those dreams could become real in the future. We all could be in danger. I can't trust him anymore sis. " Burnmark explained everything.

Wingclip was in shock. So it really was dreams that were effecting his processor. But would Shockwave really just be playing them for fools? No. It couldn't be possible. Burnmark looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. Wingclip grabbed him into a hug letting his tears slide down her shoulder. Now she new what had been bothering him since they turned 18.

"Is that why you try to torment him back?"

"Yeah, I'm still going to until he admits that he's lying to us!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Antasma: FIGHT NIGHT!**_

_**Combaticons: FIGHT NIGHT!**_

_**Me: Where the hell did you 5 come from?**_

_**Onslaught: We've been here the whole time.**_

_**Antasma: No you haven't.**_

_***Onslaught punches Antasma***_

_**Antasma: OW! SKREEEEK! PUNK!**_

_***Antasma punches Onslaught***_

_**Onslaught: WHY YOU-**_

_**Me: UH-OH! COVER YOUR OPTICS YOUNGLINGS!**_

_**Demongo: *Smacks Kingstriker out of chair* NO UNCOVER THEM!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Brutal Payback

_**Demongo: Hello everyone, Kingstriker said I can write this chapter while he steps out for a bit...so I am. Hehehehehe...this should be fun.**_

_**Antasma: I hope you know what you're doing.**_

_**Demongo: Relax already!**_

_**Kenny and Bloodbath: *Face-palm***_

* * *

Chapter 5: Brutal Payback

After an upgrade to the groundbridge, Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot were able to get to Tyger Pax without always asking Wheeljack who was very busy with his shop. As always, the family was extremely excited to see them. Shockwave noticed Burnmark hadn't cast him an angry glance all day. Instead, the mech would simply look away or stay near his sister. Wingclip often gave Shockwave a questionable look as if she didn't know how to react.

"How's the police work?" Bumblebee asked Hardshell as the duo walked around.

"It's awesome, we already helped capture 10 mechs in one week!" Hardshell said.

"Impressive!"

"So how have the kids been?"

Bumblebee stopped and looked surprised. He rubbed the back of his head and hesitated for a moment. Hardshell could sense the panic and patted Bee on the shoulder.

"You alright?" Hardshell asked.

"Yeah...it's just...we've had a few problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Burnmark and Shockwave had been locking horns for nearly a whole year. Something is wrong with my son and he won't tell anybody why he tortures Shockwave. I'm getting very worried about him. A couple of days ago he and Shockwave nearly got into a fist-fight after Burnmark tripped Shockwave down some stairs. Me and Ser-ket weren't home at the time so Wingclip and Breakaway had to break them up." Bumblebee explained.

Even with a grill mouth, Hardshell could still show a horror face. He never would've thought something like this would happen. He knew he needed to help out once more.

"Bumblebee is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. I mean, it's hard to talk to him about stuff like this. In fact, he barely talks to us now, he spends more time with Wingclip."

"Well, at least they're not fighting anymore."

Bumblebee had to chuckle at that. Burnmark and Wingclip have not fought for years and were getting along extremely well.

"True, but what else can we do? I mean, we did all we can."

"Something will be worked out soon. This can't last forever."

"I hope you're right, Ser-ket wanted me to start watching Shockwave, but it's hard because I can't just follow Shockwave wherever he goes. I have a life too you know."

"I understand, but it'll probably be your fault if he starts something with Burnmark."

"True. Shockwave is my friend and I should help him out. I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight, he could use your presence as a distraction."

Immediately, Kickback and Sharpshot began to play with Burnmark and Wingclip like always while Bee and Hardshell joined Breakaway, Ser-ket and Shockwave. Hardshell thought it would be best not to bring up Burnmark. Ser-ket and Breakaway had heard that the Predacons' were planning to stir up some trouble for people in the suburban areas of Tyger Pax.

"Hey guys, we were going to join the Predacons in terrorizing a few people. Wanna join?" Ser-ket smirked mainly to Bee.

"Baby, tormenting is my specialty." Bee smirked back.

But Bumblebee ended up getting a look from Breakaway that meant "Really?"

"Well racing is also my specialty." Bee shrugged.

"You coming Shockwave?" Hardshell asked.

"Nah, I'll just stick around here." Shockwave said before turning to leave back into the warehouse.

"Oh well, come on guys!" Ser-ket said as they raced off.

Bumblebee began to get worried, he should've told Shockwave to stay in his room and never mess with Burnmark while he was gone...too late. Shockwave knew Burnmark was going to pay and he couldn't take it back now. He watched from a window on the top floor and just stared Burnmark's playful attitude as he, his sister, Kickback and Sharpshot were sparring. Shockwave's claws clenched into tight fists nearly drawing energon from his own hand. That night, the Insecticons decided to stay for the night since they were off work tomorrow. Bumblebee and Breakaway were just coming back from racing around. They were very dusty and needed a shower.

"Ugh, this dust is really seeping into the slits in my wings!" Breakaway groaned flapping his wings and flexing his claws.

"You get used to it. By the way, I totaly beat you in that last race." Bee pointed out.

"No you didn't. I totaly did, you need to get your optics checked. I was clearly the one who won by a few inches." Breakaway scoffed.

"A few inches...please!" Bumblebee bumped Breakaway to the side.

Breakaway bumped Bee back, then Bee shoved his arm, and Breakaway clawed Bee's doorwing making it twitch.

"Oh you did not just do that."

"Oh I believe I did."

Bumblebee lunged at his brother but Breakway got him in a headlock. While the two tussled, Burnmark walked over laughing. His dad and uncle were always fighting over who won a race that was clearly a tie.

"Uh guys!" Burnmark tried to get their attention.

"Oh hey son, what are you doing?" Bee asked as they stopped the scuffle.

"I was just going out for a little drive. Is that okay?" Burnmark asked.

"Of course son, just be back in an hour." Bee told him.

"Okay."

Burnmark transformed and raced away accidentally blowing more dust onto his father and uncle. A few minutes later, Burnmark slowly drove towards Whirl's shop and lab. It was closed for the day and no one was there...or so he thought. He transformed to robot mode and walked inside. There were no more sounds of groaning walls and sparks from the ceiling. He rested against a wall and sighed.

"That Shockwave has to be lying. Why else would I be having those dreams? Man it felt good to tell my sister. Now she's someone I can trust!" Burnmark said.

Suddenly, he hears a rumbling outside. He thought no one else was around. So what was making that noise? He decided to check it out...and it became the biggest mistake of his life.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Burnmark asked walked out.

Quickly he was shoved hard to the dusty ground. He coughed as some dust rose above him. He slowly got up to see a mech standing a few feet from him. It was too dark to see who it was so he didn't recognize the mech.

"Hey, what was that for?" Burnmark snarled ready for a fight.

The mech didn't answer yet, instead he just walked a bit closer to him.

"Don't you come near me." Burnmark growled getting in a fighting stance.

The mech still didn't say anything. Burnmark was getting very impatient.

"Alright then, I'll just have to make you talk." Burnmark slamming his fists together.

Burnmark charged the mech with a fist, big mistake. The mech grabbed the fist, twisted his arm, and kicked him to the ground again.

"Nice try kid." The mech finally spoke.

Burnmark slowly got up, only to see that four more had surrounded him and were closing in fast. Burnmark didn't feel so brave anymore. But his father told him never to back down from a fight. But he said nothing about about a fight that was 5 to 1. He had never seen these brutes before. He could tell two of them were flyers while the others were grounders. They all looked terrifying and mean.

"Who are you guys...w-w-why are you here?" Burnmark studdered.

"We are dangerous criminals and champion street brawlers...also known...as the Combaticons. Shockwave told us all about what you do to him and how you like to start trouble with others. You think you know how to survive outside Predacon territory? We don't think so. In fact, Shockwave hired us to teach you a little lesson." Onslaught cracked his knuckles and so did his brothers.

Burnmark was horrified. Shockwave actually hired some of his friends to hurt him? That was just low. Burnmark tried to look for an escape but nothing came to mind. He wished Wingclip was with him right now. He was too deep in thought to notice a fist coming and crashes into his face. Burnmark staggers back into one of the flyers who punches the back of his head. Burnmark staggered forward but was able to regain control and dodged a third fist. He began to dodge a few more but there were too many of them to defend himself from. Eventually the Combaticons mercilessly beat him to the ground. The tank mech, Brawl, started to kick up dust in his face while the others laughed.

"Take him into the building so no one can see us." Onslaught demanded.

Vortex and Brawl drag Burnmark inside the lab and Blast Off, Swindle and Onslaught joined them. Once the doors shut, the sounds of punching, kicking, slamming and Burnmark grunting could be heard if you were standing outside. After another violent minute, Burnmark is tossed outside while the brothers laughed again. Burmark had a busted mouthguard, a black optic, dents and scratches everywhere. Energon leaked out of him in a few places. Onslaught picked him up by his neck.

"If you tell Bumblebee and Ser-ket that we beat you, we will come back and get revenge. You don't know how to survive out here like we do. And we don't ever want to hear that you tormented Shockwave again because if we do...there will be hell to pay. GOT IT?" Onslaught clenched a fist in front of Burmark's face.

"Y-y-yes!" Burnmark said weakly as he was dropped to the ground.

Onslaught turned to his brothers and transformed.

"Come on guys lets get out of here." He commanded as they took off.

"PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YA!" Brawl teased.

Burnmark coughed and wheezed as he struggled to pick himself up. He was very strong and could take a beating like that. He was enraged that Shockwave hired people to beat him up, why couldn't he just face him like a mech?

"SHOCKWAVE!" Burmark yelled as he transformed and bolted back home looking to get revenge ignoring Onslaught's warning.

Shockwave had to avoid Bumblebee all night by hiding on the roof and saw the whole thing. He climbed down when he saw Burnmark coming towards him. But as he got down, Burnmark rams into him tossing Shockwave far behind the warehouse before transforming.

"How was your beating?" Shockwave teased not fazed by the hit.

"FUCK YOU SHOCKWAVE! YOU SENT FRIENDS OF YOURS TO BEAT ME UP? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Burnmark roared.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? YOU'RE THE PROBLEM! IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEONE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING! YOU TORMENT ME TO NO END FOR REASONS NO ONE BUT YOU KNOW!"

"WINGCLIP KNOWS AND SHE'LL ALWAYS BE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN KNOW. YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT FRAGGER!"

"FRAGGER?"

"YEAH I SAID IT!"

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

Burnmark lost it and charged Shockwave with a fist. Shockwave quickly got punched twice before punching Burnmark three times, one in the chest and two in the face. Burnmark was losing energy quickly from lack of energon and Shockwave tackled him to the ground where he starting pounding on Burnmark's face. He didn't care about the consequences at the time and kept punching him. He was so eager to finally do this and get it over with. Suddenly he was stopped by a shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHOCKWAVE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Came a yell.

Shockwave saw Wingclip who had yelled and Breakaway was also there staring him down.

"GET OFF HIM!" Breakaway charged Shockwave and tackled the mech giving him a few punches to the face cracking his optic.

Wingclip ran to Burnmark's aid and picked him up before running into the house. But she quickly turned around to see Breakaway and Shockwave wrestling.

"KEEP HIM THERE!" Wingclip demanded.

"Oh he's staying here!" Breakaway snarled as he finally got Shockwave in a pin.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Antasma: SO...MUCH...TENSION! SCREEEEEEE!**_

_**Demongo: I KNOW RIGHT! AND THAT'S ONLY HALF OF IT!**_

_**Kenny: HALF?**_

_**Bloodbath: Primus what happens next?**_

_**Me: I'M BACK! *Reads chapter* Wow...that's exactly what I was going to write.**_

_**All: HUH?**_


	6. Chapter 6: Igniting A Flame

**_Kenny: MY TURN MY TURN!_**

**_Me: You think you can solve this situation?_**

**_Kenny: *Flexes claws* Just watch the pro at work._**

**_Bloodbath: Pro?_**

**_Kenny: *Glares*_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Igniting A Flame

Upon arriving inside the warehouse, Wingclip screamed for her parents and the Insecticons to help her as she sat Burnmark down on the couch. The Insecticons scrambled out of the kitchen falling over each other in the process. Bumblebee and Ser-ket ran down the stairs horrified by the condition of their son.

"OH MY PRIMUS! Ser-ket yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Bumblebee snarled.

"SHOCKWAVE BEAT HIM UP! THAT GLITCH!" Wingclip growled.

The others were stunned. Shockwave actually did it. But they didn't even know everything about what happened. Bumblebee and Ser-ket's faces changed from horror...to rage. Ser-ket let out a evil hiss and bared her fangs. Bumblebee knew this was partially his fault...what happened next surprised everyone. Ser-ket turned and punched Bumblebee hard in the face into a wall.

"WHOA!" Kickback cringed.

Bumblebee was having a hard time figuring out what just happened as he felt his face burning. He saw Ser-ket clenching her claws into tight fists and looking at him with an enraged look.

"Why did you hit me?" Bee asked.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP AN OPTIC ON SHOCKWAVE! IF YOU HAD, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ser-ket roared in Bee's face.

Wingclip and the Insecticons never thought they'd ever see Ser-ket this mad...and at Bumblebee. Hardshell poked Wingclip with a claw.

"Honey, it would be best for you to go outside and check on Breakaway. You don't want to see this." Hardshell whispered moving her towards the door.

Wingclip agreed and ran out to the back while Kickback and Sharpshot went to get the medical kit. Hardshell knew he should never get into other people's business like this. But these were his friends.

"I'M SORRY!" Bee yelped before getting a punch to the chest.

"SAYING SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT BEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST LET THIS HAPPEN! TO OUR OWN SON DAMN IT!" Ser-ket yelled some more.

"I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT I COULDN'T FIND HIM! HE KEPT ESCAPING MY SIGHT! I CAN'T BABYSIT HIM SER-KET! I WARNED HIM NOT TO GO ANYWHERE!" Bumblebee argued with her.

Hardshell tried to step in but ended up getting a look from Ser-ket that meant "Come any closer, and I'll tear that grill off!". Hardshell backed away fearing that this may get very ugly quickly. And Bumblebee may not survive.

"HE'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! NOT MINE! HE ONLY LIVES HERE BECAUSE YOU LET HIM! AND THANKS TO YOU, HE'S HURT OUR SON! WHY WAS HE OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"HE ASKED ME AND BREAKAWAY IF HE COULD GO OUT AND RACE AWHILE. WHY IS THAT SO WRONG?" Bumblebee sneered.

"IT WAS LATE YOU SLAGGER! YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT HIM INSIDE!" Ser-ket bared her sharp teeth and fangs.

In a flash, Ser-ket slashes her claws deep into Bee's face making the others jump. Bumblebee yelped at the pain and nearly went down. He looked to Hardshell who shrugged lost at what to do. Kickback and Sharpshot were now tending to Burnmark by fixing up his dents and cleaning up any dried energon on his body. He was nowhere near dying, he was just severely injured. Bumblebee made the mistake by shoving Ser-ket back to escape. Ser-ket retaliated by pinning Bee to the wall and punching him square in the mouthguard breaking it off and it fell to the floor revealing his mouth. Ser-ket punched him in the mouth again, energon spitting out of his mouth. She wasn't just mad at Bumblebee, she was mad at the whole situation and didn't care who was watching this. Bumblebee could tell that this wasn't the Ser-ket he knew and loved. Thanks to growing up with Predacons, Bumblebee knew that if a Predacon got mad enough, they would lose control of their emotions and go insane.

"Ser-ket please stop. I'm sorry!" Bumblebee wheezed.

"Yeah I bet you are!" Ser-ket grabbed Bumblebee by his neck.

Bumblebee gasped when Ser-ket extended her claws ready to strike again. Hardshell knew this was going too far.

"SER-KET STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Hardshell demanded taking a step forward.

Ser-ket turned around, let go of Bumblebee, and faced the large Insecticon. Bumblebee fell to the floor rubbing his neck cables.

"I TOLD YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS BUG!" Ser-ket growled.

That shocked everybody. Ser-ket never insulted Hardshell and his brothers by calling them just bugs. Hardshell took offense to this but had to remember Ser-ket didn't really mean it deep in her spark. But it still made Hardshell's left optic twitch.

"Say that again." Hardshell challenged flexing his claws.

Ser-ket instead went to strike him but Hardshell grabbed her arm, raised his other arm, and balled his clawed hand into a fist.

"You don't want to do this Ser-ket. I've never hit a femme, but I will if I have to!" Hardshell warned.

Ser-ket and Hardshell both stared down each other waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly the massive tension was halted when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mom?"

Ser-ket's optics widened after she blinked snapping back to reality. What just happened? Last thing she remembered was yelling at Bee, now she was about to be punched by Hardshell. The voice called out again.

"Mom...please stop fighting."

Hardshell lowered Ser-ket arm and backed off so Ser-ket could see Burnmark awake and crying. Kickback and Sharpshot were next to him comforting him. Burnmark had seen the whole thing. Hardshell turned to his brothers worried and they returned the look. Ser-ket felt horrible, she didn't mean to hurt Bumblebee so badly...she just snapped. She look at her mate who was sitting on the ground looked up at her tearing up.

"What...have I done..." Ser-ket cried.

"Ser-ket..." Bumblebee called out.

Ser-ket just stared at him. Bumblebee returned the stare.

"No...I can't believe I...but...how did..." Ser-ket was lost.

"Mom, please...it's not your fault." Burnmark said struggling to stay upright.

"No...it is...I'm a monster!" Ser-ket cried before flying upstairs and into her and Bumblebee's room, slamming the door.

It was completely silent in the warehouse for a minute before Hardshell broke the silence.

"Burnmark are you alright?" Hardshell asked.

"Yeah...but this is all my fault. Not dad, not mom...not even Shockwave." Burnmark said.

"But he beat you into scrap metal." Kickback said.

"Not fully, he hired some of his friends to beat me up. Afterwards I got mad and wanted to get revenge on Shockwave. He got mad when I hit him twice, and then he just started to pound me out of anger. But I started this whole mess by teasing Shockwave all year. He's not to blame." Burnmark explained.

"Then just tell us...why do you hurt Shockwave?" Bumblebee asked after getting picked up by Hardshell.

Before Burnmark could, Breakaway and Wingclip return with a damaged Shockwave. Breakaway roughly shoved Shockwave into the warehouse and Wingclip ran to Burnmark and sat beside him and hugged him.

"Burnmark you're awake. I was so worried." Wingclip said.

"I'm okay sis, I think it's about time I speak up about how this all began." Burnmark said.

"Wait...where's Ser-ket?" Breakaway asked.

Before anyone can answer, Breakaway and Wingclip turn to Bumblebee. They gasped.

"OH MY PRIMUS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Breakaway ran to Bee's aid and picked up his mouthguard.

"Me and Ser-ket had a little fight." Bee said.

"Little, more like massive." Wingclip said.

"Is she okay?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs ashamed of what she did. Look, I wasn't watching Shockwave like I was supposed to so she got angry."

"Oh scrap!" Shockwave face-palmed.

"Well, even though she isn't here to hear this...I would like to finally reveal everything." Burnmark announced.

Everyone gathered around as Burnmark began to explain about the crazy dreams he had after he and Wingclip turned 18. Secretly, Ser-ket listened from the bedroom. They were all shocked about the thought of Shockwave betraying everyone and torturing them all. Burnmark started to feel better after telling them everything. Burnmark then explained in detail how he wanted Wingclip to keep it a secret and what had happened tonight. Afterwards, everyone looked at Shockwave.

"Burnmark, I would never betray anyone here. That's not who I am. I've been given a great 20 years here all together. You just hurt my feelings when you would constantly bully me. So I started to feel that...if you were going to treat me badly, then I was going to treat you badly. I'm sorry for hiring those guys to beat you up, I just felt that...there had to be a consequence, I felt Bumblebee and Ser-ket punishing you wasn't good enough...you had to feel the external pain that I felt whenever you tripped me down the stairs, punched me or threw an energon cube at me. I snapped...and I'm sorry!" Shockwave explained.

Burnmark nodded before walking over to Shockwave and hugging him. Finally...their rivalry was over. From upstairs, Ser-ket finally understood everything and now felt sorry for Shockwave.

"I'm going to go talk to mom." Burnmark said.

"Okay...just be careful." Shockwave said.

Burnmark quickly turned to Bumblebee who smiled.

"Thank you for telling us son."

"Just glad to get it off my chest!" Burnmark smiled back.

"Want me to come with you?" Wingclip offered.

"Sure." Burnmark said knowing he couldn't walk well right now.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Kenny: I...AM...AMAZING!**_

_**Antasma: YOU...ARE...INSANE! LIKE KINGSTRIKER!**_

_**Me: I don't call myself Kingstriker the Insane Vehicon for nothing.**_

_**Bloodbath: True.**_

_**Soundwave: I'm so glad I am not apart of this.**_

_**Me: You're lying aren't you?**_

_**Soundwave: Yep.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Resolution

_**Me: And so we reached the final chapter. And the final part of the whole trilogy.**_

_**All: AAAAWWWWW!**_

_**Antasma: SKREEEEEEEEK!  
**_

_**Demongo: IMPOSSIBLE! I'LL STEAL YOUR ESSENCE!**_

_**Me: That's it I'm calling Aku.**_

_**Demongo: NO! NO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!**_

_**Me: Fine.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Final Resolution

Burnark and Wingclip went up to the bedroom and saw that the door was open only a bit. Ser-ket had heard everything after all. As they stepped in...they saw Ser-ket with her back turned to the door. She buried her head in her hands and was quietly crying. Her wings covered her completely not wanting to be seen. Her tail curled around the front of her as well.

"Mom...are you okay?" Burnmark asked.

Ser-ket didn't uncover herself, instead she just looked up surprised to hear his voice.

"Mom, please...don't hide yourself...I told everyone about my problem. It's not your fault!" Burnmark spoke again.

But Ser-ket still didn't say anything. Burnmark and Wingclip look at each other worried and walk towards her. Burnmark got close enough to touch Ser-ket's wings making them twitch. Burnmark continued to slowly slide his hand between the wings and far enough to touch her hand. Ser-ket gasped but could feel the warmth coming from her son's hand. Ser-ket placed her other hand on Burnmark's and opened her wings. Burnmark and Wingclip were smiling at her as she turned.

"It's over mom." Wingclip announced.

Finally, Ser-ket smiled back as they all embraced in a hug.

"I'm...sorry you had to see that." Ser-ket said.

"Ah it's okay. Look, everyone is downstairs worried about you. You need to come down." Burnmark said.

"But...Bumblebee is probably mad." Ser-ket said.

"I'm not mad..." Came a voice.

They all turn around to see Bumblebee fixed up and smiling. Ser-ket stood up and whimpered like she was about to get beaten. Bumblebee walked towards her and intertwined their hands. Ser-ket just stared at him in awe.

"Bumblebee...you're...okay."

"Yes...look don't feel bad. We all make mistakes...but they are forgivable. Nobody is mad at you...I kinda deserved it anyways. I'm sorry for fighting with you...I didn't want you to get upset with me. It's the first time you ever did." Bumblebee said.

Ser-ket smiled.

"I went too far...Predacons can't control anger all the time."

"Now I know."

Ser-ket chuckled before Bumblebee pulled her into a kiss. Burnmark and Wingclip rolled their optics not really wanting to see this. Upon remembering the others were in here, Ser-ket and Bumblebee broke the kiss and turned to them.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Bee said.

Downstairs, the Insecticons, Breakaway and Shockwave were talking in the living room. It looked like Breakaway and Shockwave made up quickly. Once the others arrived downstairs, they all gathered together.

"Ser-ket, you alright?" Breakaway asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better!" Ser-ket nodded.

"Don't you guys got work tomorrow?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nah, we got another day off, off." Sharpshot said.

"Ugh, after everything that happened tonight...I'm ready for bed." Wingclip yawned.

"Are you sure you're not going to sneak out and get with Rampage?" Burnmark whispered earning a nudge from Wingclip.

"Yeah, recharge sounds like a good idea right now." Bumblebee said before winking at Ser-ket who smirked.

The Insecticons stayed and slept downstairs while Ser-ket and Bumblebee went upstairs deciding that a good interface would help clear their minds. Shockwave went over to Whirl's shop to explain what had happened and Breakaway decided to talk with Burnmark and Wingclip outside. It was a little cold and Wingclip wrapped a wing over Burnmark for warmth.

"What a night, glad it's all over." Burnmark sighed.

"I know, I'm glad mom and dad made up. Though I have to admit, Ser-ket whooped Bumblebee's aft." Wingclip chuckled.

"True...and I missed it." Breakaway sighed.

"You were busy brawling with Shockwave." Burnmark scoffed. "That wasn't fun?"

"No...because it ended too quickly." Breakaway pouted.

Burnmark and Wingclip look at each other and grin as they devised a little plan. Without warning, the two playfully tackle Breakaway and pin him on the ground.

"OW! Ooh you two are so asking for it." Breakaway snarled.

"What are ya gonna do?" Burnmark challenged.

"It may be two-against-one, but I'm still stronger!" Breakaway mentally smirked.

The siblings look at each other and get off him. Breakaway notices they have sinister looks on their faces.

"Hey Burnmark, I think Breakaway is challenging us." Wingclip said baring her fangs and extending her claws.

"Yeah, something he may regret." Burnmark cracked his knuckles.

Breakaway snickered and flexed his own claws. So they wanna battle huh? Game on. It was time for some late-night sparring. Burnmark was back to full strength and was ready. The siblings charged Breakaway who charged back and their sparring began. While this was going on, they didn't notice Ripclaw, Razorclaw, Rampage and their Insecticon friend Ransack arrived and chuckled when they saw the sparring match.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" Ransack called out.

They stopped to see the Predacon and Insecticon there.

"Oh hey guys, why are you out so late?" Wingclip asked.

"Well...we were sent to tell you guys that...the king is back." Ripclaw said.

"The king? Who's the king? And king of what?" Burnmark asked very curious.

"He's the king of all Predacons. We are just commanders. He's finally returned to take control." Razorclaw said.

"Wait...I've never seen him. And me and Bumblebee were raised by you all." Breakaway said.

"We know, back then he was just as old as you and Bee were. Too young to rule...but he's grown to become powerful. He left after awhile to find more Predacons...and finally he's back...surely you remember the name...Predaking..." Rampage said.

Breakaway's optics widened. Predaking? Him? He remembered Predaking...not much of a talker back then. He didn't even know he had left.

"Whoa...that's awesome. Wait until I tell Bee! Hey, why are you telling us?" Breakaway asked.

"Predaking requests Wingclip to join him in ruling over the Predacons." Ripclaw said.

Wingclip gasped and was excited. But then she played what Ripclaw just said through her head again.

"Wait...what about Burnmark?" Wingclip asked worried.

"Well, Burnmark isn't a Predacon." Razorclaw said.

Burnmark was shocked at this. Just because he wasn't a Predacon, he couldn't join his sister. Wingclip grabbed Burnmark's hand and they held on tight.

"No...I won't do anything for Predaking unless Burnmark is included, he's my brother, and I want to stick by him." Wingclip sneered.

"Look, we'll talk to him and mabye he'll come over in the morning." Rampage assured.

"Good, do that!" Wingclip hissed.

Before the others could speak up, Wingclip and Burnmark angrily leave with Breakaway in tow as well.

"He-he, there goes your night Rampage!" Razorclaw teased.

Rampage growled before tackling Razorclaw. The next day, Burnmark and Wingclip told their parents what they were told.

"Well that's not right." Ser-ket said.

"Do you want to go with them?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, it would be an honor to command the Predacons with Predaking. But...not unless Burnmark comes with me." Wingclip said.

"That's fine with us...as long as you stay safe." Ser-ket said.

"Hey guys...is that him?" Shockwave pointed out the window.

They all headed outside to see Predaking and two other Predacons approaching the warehouse.

"Whoa...that guy is huge. You got competition Breakaway." Kickback chuckled.

They all go outside where even Whirl, Tailgate, Rewind, Ripclaw, Razorclaw, Rampage and Ransack are present after hearing about Predaking. Everyone gasps when Predaking and two others step up to them. Predaking examines all of them...but smiles when he recognizes Bumblebee, Breakaway and Ser-ket.

"I haven't seen you three for a very long time." Predaking said.

"You've grown a lot Predaking." Bumblebee said going to step up to him.

Darksteel and Skylynx growl at him but Ser-ket growls back silencing them.

"Enough Darksteel and SkyLynx, I need to have a chat with them." Predaking sneered at the new Predacons.

"Yes sir..." They both sighed.

"Wingclip, what was the problem?" Predaking asked her.

"Your highness, I would be more than happy to come join you...but..." Wingclip trailed off and looked at her brother who stood next to her.

"Yes?" Predaking wanted her to continue.

"I can't leave my brother. I just can't." Wingclip said holding her brother's hand again.

Predaking looked at Burnmark. He had no sharp teeth, no fangs, no claws, no wings. But...he knew deep inside, he had a big heart and extreme determination. Burnmark right now was sad and looking down at the ground.

"Burnmark?" Predaking got his attention.

"Yes sir?" Burnmark asked.

"Would you like to join us?" Predaking asked smiling.

Burnmark's yellow optics lit up.

"YES SIR!" Burnmark said and hugged Wingclip.

"Aw...that's so sweet!" Kickback said.

"You said it, it!" Sharpshot agreed.

The siblings turned to the others. Tear were formed in all of their optics.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Burnmark said.

"Yeah...but we always knew you were destined for something big." Bumblebee said.

"You guys gonna be okay without us?" Wingclip asked.

"Yeah...you go live your lives. Don't worry about us." Ser-ket nodded.

"We love you guys!" Both siblings said hugging their parents.

"We love you too!" The parents said.

Then it was Shockwave's turn.

"I guess I won't be messing with ya for awhile." Burnmark said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss the times you did." Shockwave sighed.

Breakaway was starting to breakdown.

"Aw Breakaway, it will be okay." Wingclip said.

"Just be safe out there. Don't make me chase you down." Breakaway chuckled.

Then they moved to the Insecticons.

"We're so glad you were here to support us. Without your help, this whole family would be nothing." Burnmark said.

"We were glad to make it happen." Hardshell said.

"Goodbye guys, guys." Sharpshot sighed.

"Good luck." Kickback said.

Whirl stepped up.

"You know, if you need anything, anything at all. It's all at the shop, free for you guys." Whirl reminded them while Tailgate and Rewind nodded.

"Thanks Whirl, hope the business continues to strive." Burnmark said.

Whirl nodded and Wingclip turned to Rampage.

"Well Rampage...I guess we can turn this into a long-distance relationship huh?" Wingclip said.

"Looks like it...I'm gonna miss you." Rampage said.

They had their last kiss which everyone else looked away. Afterwards...Burnmark and Winclip turned back to Predaking.

"Okay...we're ready." Wingclip announced.

Predaking nodded. They would be back of course. The Predacons had planned to move a bit further away from the caves. Somewhere bigger where there would be some room. Some Predacons would also be selected to continue looking for more Predacons scattered around Cybertron. The siblings turned to their parents one last time and waved before leaving with the other Predacons. Burnmark of course raced through the desert right beside his sister who stayed low to the ground. Bumblebee and Hardshell looked at each other. They both smiled.

"You gonna be okay?" Hardshell asked.

"Yeah...me and Ser-ket will be fine." Bee assured.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do now?" Shockwave asked.

They all fell silent...what should they do?

"I have no idea." Breakaway said.

After failing at finding something to do. They decided to go back inside the warehouse while Whirl and his friends went back to the shop. Not much was said when they got in. The Insecticons sat the couch side-by-side without a word. Breakaway and Shockwave went to their own seperate rooms. Ser-ket and Bumblebee went to their bedroom and sat on the bed. Bumblebee slid a hand towards Ser-ket's and she grabbed it. Bee leaned onto her shoulder as she wrapped her tail and wings around both of them.

_**One year later...**_

Nightime...it was cool and quiet. The warehouse was extremely quiet. Neither Shockwave nor Breakaway stirred from their slumber. Ser-ket and Bumblebee were also asleep not moving. But after awhile, a clawed hand shook Bee lightly.

"Bumblebee...Bee...dude wake up!" The mech said.

Bumblebee groaned and looked up to see Hardshell, Sharpshot and Kickback.

"Hardshell? What are you guys doing here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just stopping by to drop off a few...familiar faces." Hardshell smirked.

They moved out of the way to reveal Burnmark and Wingclip standing there smiling. Both were now a bit taller than their parents.

"BURNMARK! WINGCLIP! YOU'RE BACK!" Ser-ket yelled.

They all entered a group hug. Breakaway and Shockwave heard their cheers and ran to the room. Only to get wedged in the door at the same time.

"Oh scrap!" Breakaway groaned.

"Great!" Shockwave sighed.

"So...how's being a commander?" Bee asked.

"Awesome! Everyone loves us." Burnmark said.

"Yeah, Predaking is a nice guy!" Wingclip said.

"Uh...can we have some help?" Breakaway asked.

Burmark and Wingclip smirked and Breakaway and Shockwave gasped.

"Wait hold on!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

Too late, the siblings lunged at the bigger mechs, tackling them downstairs and landing on the floor with a thud. Burnmark and Wingclip laughed.

"Like old times." Burnmark said.

"Yep, like old time!" Wingclip agreed.

Bumblebee, Ser-ket and the Insecticons laughed at them.

"They totaly deserved that!" Ser-ket chuckled.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**Now, the Insecticon Trilogy is over. I can move on to something else. I've got to stop making sequels but they are so fun!**_

_**Antasma: Vhat's vrong vith sequels?**_

_**Me: Nothing...I just made so many.**_

_**Antasma: True...SKREEEEEEK!**_

_**Me, Kenny and Bloodabth: OW OUR AUDIO SENSORS!**_

_**Antasma: Vhat?**_

_**Demongo: STOP SCREECHING!**_

_**Antasma: I can't help it.**_


End file.
